<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bourbon &amp; A Hot Tub by mamey2422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109360">Bourbon &amp; A Hot Tub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422'>mamey2422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brio hot tub sex.</p>
<p>"Beth must have lost her mind. How else could she explain tugging her panties down so that she could join Rio in a hot tub. This was one of those moments that always seemed to happen between her and Rio. When he looked at her as if she was the center of his world, when her heart raced into warp speed but everything else slowed down, the world tilting on its axis a little bit."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bourbon &amp; A Hot Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth must have lost her mind. How else could she explain tugging her panties down so that she could join Rio in a hot tub.</p>
<p>This was one of those moments that always seemed to happen between her and Rio. When he looked at her as if she was the center of his world, when her heart raced into warp speed but everything else slowed down, the world tilting on its axis a little bit.</p>
<p>Success always greased the wheels of their relationship, replaced friction with fluid warmth. And business had been good. Really good. So good that even accounting for Rio’s cut, the girls were raking in money. Bills were paid, savings accounts started. There was even room for some splurges. Like new hockey gear for Kenny. And a hot tub for the Boland house.</p>
<p>Things had been so good that when Rio noticed the hot tub on the deck, when he asked Beth if she wanted to take a dip with him, a sly smile on his lips, she didn’t immediately dismiss him. Her house was empty and would be the whole weekend. The glass of bourbon she’d been sipping was doing it’s job, relaxing her, urging her for even more of a release. </p>
<p>Somewhere, buried deep inside her, Beth knew she should stop. But she couldn’t convince herself. She didn’t want to. Rio was always so confusing, she could never quite define her experience with him. Arousal, intrigue, power. Her body pulsed with it all. Stopping was the last thing on her mind. So she wordlessly poured Rio a glass of bourbon, slid it across the counter to him, and walked to the hot tub with her own glass in hand.</p>
<p>Before Beth knew what was happening, Rio was stripping off his hoodie and t-shirt. Then his pants. And everything else. And so was she. Rio stepped in first, sinking down into the water until it reached his chest, taking a sip of his bourbon sitting on the edge of the tub, relaxing into the soothing effects of the bubbling water. Beth mirrored him on the opposite side, grateful for the cover the darkness offered against being naked. But the hot tub worked its magic, increasing her blood flow, making her body supple and light, dissolving her bashfulness.</p>
<p>The water was heated to perfection. Hot but not uncomfortable. Beth knew that hard wired spas heated faster and stayed hot longer than plug and play models. It meant having an electrician wire the system, but the expense was worth it. Beth learned the ins and outs of the spa business quickly. The better their legitimate business went the better the money laundering went. So she knew the difference between acrylic, polymer, vinyl and wood spa shells and how each changed the aesthetic, cost, insulation, and strength of the tub. She knew how to determine the perfect seat-to-person ratio. She knew how adding a lot of jets sounded appealing but actually reduced water pressure. All of it came easy to her. The hard part of owning a spa business was Dean. The constant stroking of his ego so he felt proud and in charge was just so exhausting. But being able to pay her mortgage and keep her family stable was worth it.</p>
<p>So was Rio. Even though she never knew when he was going to pop up, even though he was taking an unfair cut of her money, even though they were not on the same page about what their partnership meant, Beth found it frighteningly easy to push it all aside sometimes. When he was proud of her and let her know it, when he was into her and showed it. His words, his stares, his everything fueled her.</p>
<p>Like now. She couldn’t look away from him, suddenly lost in memories of that bathroom, her bedroom. The unexpected firmness of his muscles, the taste of his lips, the softness of his hands. She was staring, knew she was, but so was Rio. This thing between them was electric and crackling. Beth’s not sure who moved first. Maybe she leaned forward off her seat. Maybe he reached his arm out, an invitation. Maybe it happened at the same time. Either way, Rio was pulling her on top of him, spreading her thighs to straddle his. </p>
<p>Beth didn’t breathe. There was no air in her lungs to give. She didn’t move. There was nothing more welcomed than his erection pressed against her. She didn’t say anything. There was no coherent thought in her mind. Rio, on the other hand, was all motion. Tracing his fingers over the swell of her breasts teasing at the waterline, dipping under to cup them fully, rub them, then lower to the curve of her hips, along her legs, then reversing back up.</p>
<p>When he finally kissed her, moving the wet strands of hair off her face first, it was so tender, so gentle, as if asking permission, that the sweetness of it tightened Beth’s throat. She brushed her lips against his, and then finally her brain caught up to the moment, suddenly she wanted to waste no time. She kissed Rio deep and greedy. She became a little frantic, her hands all over him at once, trying to be as close to him as possible, touch him everywhere. His neck, shoulders, chest, the hard planes of his stomach, only slowing to trace the scars she put on his body. Rio didn’t stop her, encouraged her with his kisses, guided her hips so she rocked harder and faster against him. </p>
<p>Sliding her hand between their bodies, Beth stroked Rio, twisting her wrist as she moved up and down his length. He groaned, his eyes fluttered closed, his muscles tightened, he thrust into her hand.</p>
<p>But in a sudden flurry of motion, Rio spun Beth around, turning her back to his chest, lining up her body in the most perfect way with the jets. Beth gasped, her eyes widened at the position, overwhelmed by the newness of the experience, by the fast, hot pleasure building where the jet pulsed low on her, by the steam from the tub, by the person responsible for it all.</p>
<p>“Enjoy it,” Rio whispered into her ear when he felt her tense, resist the bliss. He held her steady, nipped at her earlobe, nuzzled her neck until Beth leaned her head back onto his shoulder, finally letting her body melt into him, into the moment.</p>
<p>“More,” she breathed.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he agreed, reaching a hand between her legs, layering the rhythmic circling and stroking of his fingers on top of the thrumming of the jets. Beth reached behind for him, needing to touch him the way he was touching her, but the angle wouldn’t allow it. Neither would Rio, swatting her hands away.</p>
<p>He shifted Beth again, this time bending her over, flattening her back. Beth looked over her shoulder at Rio, her knuckles white on the edge of the tub. His eyes were dark and glazed. Hers silently saying <em>yes</em>, <em>please</em>, <em>more</em>.</p>
<p>He slid inside her, slowly, inch by inch, gripping her hips with both hands, fighting the slipperiness of the tub, her skin. Beth shivered at the familiar intensity of being filled by him, of his slow, long thrusts. Her hips instinctively circled up against him, giving him more of her body, letting him fuck her exactly how she wanted it. Deep, hard, passionate. Fast, but not out of control. Hitting all the right motions, all the right places. Just perfect. They became oblivious to everything except each other. Water splashed over the edge of the tub. The noise of the jets drowned out by their moans and whimpers.</p>
<p>When Rio ran a hand up her spine, grabbed a fistful of hair, and tugged, sparks flew across her skin. Her climax crashed through her, strong and rippling and and fueled by more than just this moment in the hot tub. Twisted into the waves shaking her from the inside out were all the fantasies, the longing, the lust, the power that she always attached to Rio. She felt his entire body jerk behind her as he came too.</p>
<p>Beth was boneless and senseless, but she still felt felt herself falling into Rio, getting lost in him, in every possible way. Her lips parted, but she said nothing. The words wouldn’t come. The ones about want and need and love. They never could with him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>